zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuka Hattori/Relationships
This page is comprised of Shizuka Hattori's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. As a result of losing her brother at a young age and the constant danger of being attacked by her family's enemies, Shizuka has developed a hardened, cold, ruthless and calculating personality, which is tempered only by her altruism and strong sense of justice and morality. However, her emotional distance is really a subconscious attempt to avoid forging meaningful relationships in fear of losing those she cares about. Even now, she has a select few she places her trust in and would sacrifice anything if it meant securing their safety. Affiliations Hattori Clan Shizuka is a member of and heir of the Hattori Clan. Masanari Black Flowers Shizuka is a member of and future leader of the Masanari Black Flowers. Team Shizuka Shizuka was the leader and founder of Team Shizuka, which was disbanded for unknown reasons. Relatives *Keiji Hattori (father) *Teresa Hattori (mother, deceased) *Kenji Hattori (paternal uncle) *Ryushi Hattori (older brother, deceased) *Kenshin Hattori (paternal cousin) *Ryuji and Yukie Hattori (paternal grandparents) *Hanzo Hattori and Masanari Hattori (ancestors) Keiji and Teresa Hattori Since her mother died when she was very young, Shizuka does not have many memories of her. While she spent a majority of her childhood being raised largely by her brother, Shizuka does have a decently close relationship with her father, Keiji. This bond was strengthened after Ryushi's death despite her growing coldness. Keiji was desperate to reach out and connect with his daughter, not only because he noticed the drastic change in her personality after Ryushi's death, but also that he could not bear the thought of losing her as well, having already lost his own wife and son beforehand. Though she treats her father respectfully and honorably, she rarely engages him emotionally and treats him less like a father and more like an ally. Despite her keeping him at arm's length, Keiji respects Shizuka enough not to force anything on her, but hopes that she will begin to let people in. This resulted in a strong overprotective nature in Keiji; he would even get his guardian spirit Huginn to check on Shizuka while she was away. Ryuji and Yukie Hattori As the leaders of their clan, Shizuka shows her grandfather, Ryuji, much respect, often bowing to him in his presence. It is likely that Ryuji shows Shizuka some form of favoritism among his grandchildren as he remarked that her skill far surpassed her cousin, Kenshin's and therefore chose her to succeed him as family head after Ryushi's death. Ryushi Hattori Because of her mother's death early in her life and her father's duties often keeping him busy, Ryushi was largely responsible for raising Shizuka. This resulted in a strong bond between the two, as Shizuka saw him not only as a brother, but as a mentor and someone she could turn to whenever she needed help. Growing up, Ryushi was warm, caring and kind to Shizuka and gave her much positive reinforcement during training, which she responded well to. This also served to affect her fighting style, as Shizuka modeled her own style after Ryushi's. If she found herself in a situation and did not know what to do, she would often ask herself what he would do in her place. When Ryushi was murdered while protecting her during an assassination attempt on her life, Shizuka was devastated by the loss and suffered an extreme withdraw from those around her both physically and emotionally. Ryushi's death tore at her heart, as she felt that he was one of the few people who truly understood her. The loss haunted her every waking hour and she never truly moved on from his death. This event served as the turning point in Shizuka's life; she slowly became more and more hardened emotionally, rendering her cold and ruthless. Love interests Jace Witherfang A leporis from the Southern Aurora, Jace becomes a reluctant traveling companion to Shizuka after she, Ryan and Coron'atus flee to Southern Aurora from Sand Coffin. Upon first meeting, Jace is greatly distrustful towards Shizuka and Ryan, viewing them and all humans as greedy and heartless individuals undeserving of everything they have, a notion Jace often voiced. When Jace was ordered by his chief to accompany them, Jace was resistant, not wanting to travel with what he viewed as lowly humans, but relented since his desire to leave the Aurora outweighed his hatred of them. Slowly but surely, Jace's displaced hatred of humans on Shizuka began to wane as he got to know her personally. He respected her as a skilled and powerful fighter and even more so for everything she had been through, eventually developing romantic feelings for her. Ryan Murphy During their initial meeting, Shizuka thought nothing more of Ryan than just a simple bystander. However after Ryan followed her while she was on a mission, Shizuka came to see him as more of a nuisance as he always got in her way. Shizuka would make constant threats to get Ryan to mind his own business, however, when one of her family's enemies spotted them together, she was forced to take him into protective custody, as her enemies would assume that Ryan was affiliated with her and therefore attack or even kill him. Because of their new arrangement, Shizuka makes a habit of ordering him around and even threatening his life should he disobey her. She makes it clear that she only took him into protective custody to save his life and nothing more. During this time, Ryan attempts to learn more about her, but encounters much resistant on her part. She sees Ryan's attempts to get close to and understand her as annoying and constantly pushes him away, often with hostility. Takeshi Nakamura During her childhood, Shizuka was engaged to an older boy named Takeshi Nakamura, in hopes of securing an alliance between their two clans. While Shizuka was truly excited about the arrangement and did have feelings for Takeshi, he was several years older than her and his interests lay elsewhere. As they got older, Shizuka eventually broke off the engagement when she discovered him cheating on her. She was greatly heartbroken by this betrayal and contributed to the development of her untrusting personality. Though most recently, Takeshi has attempted to mend their relationship and win her back, Shizuka shows him no time or interest. Allies Ambrose Phillips A member of Shizuka's former strike team, Ambrose was closest to her in terms of personality and attitude. Though not as cold as her, Ambrose does not often play host to silliness like Odette and Melissa normally would. Like Shizuka, he prefers to focus on the job at hand and does not like getting distracted or deterred from their goal in any way. He is not prone to moments of heightened aggression as easily as Shizuka is and is quick to calm her down. Azreal Azreal is Shizuka's guardian spirit who was once partnered with her deceased mother. She is very close with him and views him much like a mentor and perhaps a father figure. Azreal is the first person she goes to for advice or insight. Azreal is one of the few capable of tempering Shizuka's blunt and often aggressive demeanor. The pair have developed such a strong relationship with each other that they rarely need to speak in order to share their thoughts. However, there are times during training sessions that Shizuka wishes Azreal would not purposely restrict himself against her and come at her with full strength. Princess Coron'atus Coron'atus is the mantodea princess and a companion of Shizuka's. The pair first met in Sand Coffin where Shizuka and Ryan were being held captive by the mantodea. Coron'atus displayed a curious nature as she asked Shizuka all about humans and their world, even offering to help them if they took her with them, an offer Shizuka reluctantly accepted in order to escape. Since then, Shizuka was unenthusiastic about letting Coron'atus join her, but allowed the curious princess to nonetheless. Cross Another former member of Shizuka's strike team, Cross and Shizuka share a very edgy relationship. Over the years that they've known each other, she has developed a slight trust issue with him in regards to his curiosity and habit for experimenting with alchemy. Despite this, Shizuka still does find Cross's knowledge of herbs and potions valuable but does not use the various potions Cross has to offer, likely out of trust and/or pride in her own skills. Koji Koji is Shizuka's cerberus hydra and her primary traveling companion/guard dog. Having been bred specifically to protect her, Shizuka and Koji have been together since he was born. The two are inseparable and he is very loyal to her. He always obeys her orders but on rare occasions where he feels that her safety will be threatened, he will disobey her in order to protect her. Koji is the first to come to her defense if she is attacked and would easily take a hit for her. In battle, Koji displays a fierce and aggressive attitude and takes great pride in defeating opponents for her. Koji has a tendency to display a playful side, often his attempt to get Shizuka to have fun and unwind on some occasions. Melissa Tang Melissa was originally a member of Shizuka's now disbanded strike team and one of her few friends. Shizuka is also one of the few people to know Melissa, and her sister Johnny's real names. Melissa's lazy and procrastinator personality is the basis for much tension between the two, often causing Shizuka to berate Melissa and yell at her just to get her to do something. Despite this, Melissa does follow Shizuka's orders in serious situations and when on a job. Though they do not work together often now, Shizuka still sees Melissa as one of her most trusted allies. Because of Melissa's love of mythology, she is the first person Shizuka goes to see when an issue rises up relating to mythology, as many guardian spirits resemble mythological creatures in various cultures' belief systems. Odette Blanc Once a member of Shizuka's now broken up strike team, Odette is one of Shizuka's closest friends. Odette is not deterred by Shizuka's cold personality and often jokes and teases her about how often she mopes around and how she should smile more often. Odette's open and affectionate personality largely contrasts with Shizuka's cold and distant one. She has a habit of kissing Shizuka on both cheeks whenever the two see each other - a habit she exhibits with anyone - which often does not rub off well on Shizuka , who sometimes pushes her away, though not enough to actually hurt her. The two enjoy talking about weapons and equipment, especially when Odette has invented something new and has Shizuka test it for her in the field. Whenever Shizuka's equipment is damaged in battle, she brings it to Odette for repairs, who often becomes so infuriated at the sight of her damaged "babies" that she sometimes throws a hammer at Shizuka. Enemies Ieyasu Tokugawa Once her childhood friend, Ieyasu is now one of the Hattori Clan's greatest enemies and head of the rival Tokugawa Clan. They originally met as kids by chance and became friends, unaware of each other's true identities. However, this friendship only lasted the day they met, as by the end of that day, they learned each other's identities and became enemies. Shizuka was willing to move past this for the sake of their friendship however, Ieyasu was not and believed that befriending Shizuka brought shame to himself and his family name and that the only way to restore his honor was to kill her. Kenshin Hattori Hostility and tension existed between Shizuka and her cousin, Kenshin, since they were children. He had always been jealous of her skill and the attention she received because of it. A rivalry began between the two as they grew up and while Shizuka was sincere towards her cousin, Kenshin interpreted it as mockery. When it came time to decide between the two who would inherit leadership of the clan, their grandfather chose Shizuka. Kenshin was furious with this decision as he felt he was entitled to it since he was older and openly challenged her to a fight, with the winner being declared the next family head and Ryuji's successor. After he lost to her in battle, he attempted to strike her from behind and kill her, but was stopped by Chimera, Ryuji's guardian spirit and was subsequently disowned by the Hattori Clan. Since then, Kenshin has sworn to return and take what he views is entitled to him. Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships